The Wolf and its Ruby
by twrll13
Summary: Jelsa!red riding hood au - He knew her since when they were little. Hell, they were even friends. But the problem was she didn't know he was who she thought he was. He came back, will she accept him? (disclaimers to most of these characters. I do not own them)
1. Chapter 1 - wolfie

**When she was six…**

In a deep forest up north, there was a little town. Not many people live there, so everyone knew each other. The neighbourhood isn't exactly tight; you have to walk for a while to get from one house to another. Most people lived in the North and West side of the forest; the South and East are left untouched for the wild life. The town center was not so far from the neighbourhood though. You could get there in around a fifteen or twenty minute walk.

In the far north, in a little green cottage lives a sweet girl called Elsa Rouge. She had beautiful, platinum blonde hair that falls down behind her back like cascade. Bright, sparkling eyes that twinkle under the sun. And a sweet smile that could melt your heart. However, what really made people remember her was that she really lived up her last name. She was always seen in her ruby red hood which was a gift her papa gave to her mama when they married. Elsa lives with only her mama because her papa died before she was born. It always has been Elsa and her mama. Even though, her papa is gone, her mama has always been a strong, optimistic mother to her. Baking is something the two really enjoyed to do together, in fact, her mama is the best baker in town!

One evening, Elsa and her mother were baking another cake.

"Mama, I'm going to be a great baker in the future, like you!" she grinned.

Her mama lightly pinched her little nose, and smiled "My my, you are already the best baker I've ever known!"

"I'm going to get my own little cabin store in the town center, and I'm going to bake chocolate cakes all day!" Elsa said innocently.

"Only chocolate cakes?" her mother laughed.

"Hmmm, I'll think about it…maybe chocolate cupcakes too!"

"Alright honey, bake all the chocolate desserts you want!" Her mother smiled and hugged her. "Hey, while we wait for this chocolate cake to get ready, do you want to go outside and pick some strawberries from the backyard? Mama will do the clean up."

"I can help mama with the clean up!" Elsa replied sweetly.

"No, I got it! Just go get some strawberries, alright honey?" Her mother patted her head gently.

Elsa nodded happily and ran out.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

The wolf breathed hard and ran. It seemed like he should begin to take hunting seasons more seriously. He was still young, naïve and innocent, the world was a playground to him. The bear had always warned him about the hunters but he just brushed it off. Well, he actually never cared about hunting seasons at all…up until now. His visions began to get blurry…no, he can't stop now…He tried to encourage himself to keep going, but his body wasn't listening. Before he knew it, he collapsed and a light scent of strawberries greeted his nose…

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Elsa gasped as she saw the silver coated creature lying breathlessly in her backyard.

"Little doggy, are you alright?" she rushed toward it.

As she examined, the wolf had a serious cut wound in its hind legs: an arrow shot right in it…blood was gushing out uncontrollably, probably from all the running it had.

"Stay strong, little doggy." She gently pet it, it huffed a little.

Then she ran back into her cottage, and took all the medical supplies she could think of out of the cupboard.

"Elsa, dear, what are you doing?" her mother said in a concerned voice, walking toward her. "Are you hurt?! Where?!"

"No mama, don't worry about me. There is a little doggy in our backyard that is bleeding all over the grass." Elsa answered in a hurried tone. "I need to help it."

"Hang on, Elsa." Her mother took off her apron. "I'm coming with you."

As the two reached to the backyard, Elsa's mom froze. That is not a little doggy. It is huge. In fact, it isn't even a dog…

"Elsa, honey, it's a wolf." Her mother pulled her back a little. "Stay here, I'll go ask Jeff to come and take it out."

"Mama, I'm fine. I want to go help it. We can't leave it to die!" Her innocent eyes pleaded her mother. "Please mama, it didn't do anything wrong. It's just hurt."

Her mother sighed. The innocence and pure kindness of a child softened her heart a little.

"How about we take it to the town's vet?" her mother tried.

"Mother we can't, it takes too long!" she was pulling her mother to that injured animal now. "It's dying mama, we have to help it now!"

"I'm not sure, Elsa. It's not because I don't want to help it…But what if it gets aggressive and harm us when it gets healthier?" Her mother petted her head.

"Mama and I are healthy and we don't hurt anyone. If we don't hurt it, it won't hurt us, right, mama?" Elsa smiled, still dragging her mother to the wolf.

She gave in. "Let's get it in our house first."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Elsa's mother could tell that the wolf was in serious trouble. It was barely opening its eyes, and it was shaking a lot. Thankfully, her mother had some background on treating wounds.

Just in case, her mother tied the front legs and its snout with the tightest ropes she could find. Even though the wolf was too weak to act now… but when the arrow is taken out… As she was about to take the arrow out she told Elsa to stay far far away, in case a murderous fit. Elsa wouldn't listen, and stayed by its side.

"Just stand behind me, Elsa. This is the closest I can let you." Her mother demanded.

"Alright then…" she said gloomily and stood behind her mother.

Her mother prayed silently, and then she took out the arrow immediately.

The wolf's body jerked and the rope on its snout broke lose; it let out a screeching howl. It couldn't stop wiggling, fighting to get loose. She stepped back as fast as she could, pulling Elsa with her.

_Oh no._ her mother prayed. _This couldn't be the end of our lives could it? Please God, at least let Elsa live._

Before anyone can react, Elsa walked up to the wolf and yelled. "JUST CALM DOWN, WILL YOU?! CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE TREATING YOU?!"

_Too late._ Her mother pulled Elsa back quickly.

But it was weird…very weird. Just like that, the wolf stopped jerking around and howling. It slowly tilt its head at Elsa, and leaned back down.

Elsa's mother gulped and slowly approached the wolf again. To her surprise, the wolf just lay there obediently like a dog for the entire time when she tended its wound

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Elsa, once it's healthy we are releasing it back to the wild." Her mother said sternly.

"But mother…"

"It's a wild animal."

"… alright."

"Now, honey, it's almost your bedtime. Come on, let's go to your room." Her mother smiled.

She quickly washed her hands and pulled her daughter to her room. She tugged her daughter in and sang her soft lullabies.

"Goodnight, dear." She kissed her daughter on the forehead as she finished her song.

"Night, mama." Elsa smiled.

As her mother was about to exit her room, Elsa called out.

"Mama, is wolfie going to be alright?"

Her mother sighed. "Yes honey, it will be alright. Good night."

Her mother walked out of her room and closed her door. She listened and waited, till she heard her mother's door close. _Slam_. There it is. She slowly opened her own little door, and prayed that it won't let out a loud creak. It didn't.

She quietly walked toward to the wolf and it seemed like it sensed her coming too as it perked its head up.

"Shhhhh," she hushed it. "I'm helping you."

She untied its front legs, and lightly patted it. "You must be cold sleeping on the table. Let me go get you a blankie."

She quietly scooted back into her room and grabbed a blanket from her drawer. When she walked out, the wolf was already on the ground.

"Did you jump down?" Elsa whispered angrily, and it nodded. "Bad wolfie, you are not even healed yet!"

The wolf tilted its head, and stared at her.

"I'm too weak to put you back on the table…I guess you have to sleep on the floor." She patted its head, and put over the blanket over it. "Goodnight, buddy."

She walked back to her room but she felt like something was following her. It was the wolf.

"Are you not sleepy?" she asked.

The wolf shook its head, and walked toward her. It rubbed its head on her arm, and whined a little.

"Oh, is it that you want to sleep with me?" she smiled, and it nodded. "Come, wolfie, let's get you comfy."

They went to her room, and she jumped on to her bed first.

"Come, wolfie, climb on, I'll help you up. Don't jump onto the bed, it will hurt your leg." She patted her bed.

The wolf slowly got up, and lay down beside her. It's like a huge teddy bear to Elsa. Its sapphire blue eyes twinkled at her, and she smiled.

"Goodnight, wolfie." Elsa said softly. Then they both fell asleep.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Hello guys, a red riding hood au. I was just very distraught that, I couldn't find ANY red riding hood aus. I mean it's a cool concept, so I wanted to see if this will go well. Leave a suggestion or comment? Possibly will continue this, but maybe not…I have another chapter coming up. Tune in**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Disney so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Could it be?

It was a huge surprise of Elsa's mom the next morning, realizing that a WOLF was sleeping right beside her delicate daughter. She wanted to scream but she thought that would provoke the wolf. She waited angrily for the two to wake up on their own, and praying again, for her daughter's safety.

But she had to admit, the wolf looked so tamed beside her daughter. They looked like…best friends. A girl and her dog. She couldn't help but smile. _Hopefully, its wolf instinct won't kick in until we take it back to where it belongs. _Elsa's mom thought.

When Elsa woke up, the wolf automatically woke up too. Elsa helped the wolf getting off her bed, and they both walked out.

"Morning, mama." She said gleefully.

"Elsa…I can't believe you. You are so reckless." Her mother said sternly. "It could've eaten your for dinner last night!"

The wolf sadly waggled its tail, and looked from Elsa's mother to her, then back to Elsa's mother again.

"Mama, wolfie is a good girl; it just didn't like sleeping alone." The wolf immediately snapped its head to Elsa as she mentioned 'girl', and it tilted its head again. "And see, I'm alive and well."

"I don't want you to sleep with it again tonight. It's just too…" now both the wolf and Elsa were giving Elsa's mother the puppy dog face.

"Oh alright."

_It is pretty tamed. It might even be a domestic one. Elsa might be safe. But I never heard anyone owning a wolf…_ she thought.

As days go on, the wolf and Elsa got very close. Elsa took care of it as it was healing. They bathed together, they ate all three meals together and they slept together. They were basically inseparable. She thought sadly that, how she'd often brought her daughter to see Rapunzel, Elsa's cousin. Even the two got along very well, but it wasn't like the wolf and her. Maybe Elsa was just better with animals… But Elsa's mother did not dare to tell anyone about having a wolf in her home. Even with all the anxiety of other people knowing and the possibility that her daughter might get eaten, seeing Elsa laughing and smiling so much that, she couldn't help but to think this wolf might bring happiness to them. The wolf was almost healed…and she began to feel that she didn't want it to go either.

"Come on, girl, let's go play!" Elsa said ecstatically and ran out.

The wolf growled at the word 'girl' and followed her. It seemed like Elsa never noticed that because she never stopped calling it 'girl'.

Having the wolf here really was great. Until one day…

"MAMA, WOLFIE IS GONE!" Elsa cried. "ONE MOMENT SHE WAS THERE, THE NEXT…SHE WAS GONE."

She ran into her mother's hug.

"Oh darling…It's alright." Elsa's mother comforted her daughter. "Maybe it found its own family."

"She wasn't even completely healed yet…" Elsa continued to sob. "And she didn't even say goodbye."

Elsa's mother didn't know what to say…Because she was sad too.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

**11 years later…**

"Yes mother!" Elsa yelled out.

Her mother just baked the most delicious carrot cake yet. Oh yes, baking was still their favourite things to do. Another reason Elsa loved it because she got visit Rapunzel. They were cousins but they were also best friends. Whenever they baked something good, her mother would always ask her to share them with her cousin.

"And remember…" her mother started as she handed over Elsa's basket filled with goods.

"Don't talk to strangers." They said together as Elsa was putting on her red hood.

"Seriously mother, we know everyone in the town." Elsa laughed and took the basket.

"Yeah yeah, but it's a habit now for me to say that, because you are so naïve." Her mother chuckled. "Now get back before dark, alright?"

"Yes, mum." She gave her mother a quick kiss, pulled her hood up and she left.

She always went for the left trail when she goes to Rapunzel's place because it led straight to the town center. She loved visiting the town center mostly because she liked to see the blacksmiths. Oh she just loved to go see the blacksmiths, because her father was once a blacksmith. She always imagined her father mending irons and fixing steel… But also Stoick and Hiccup were there. Stoick is one of the nicest man Elsa had ever met. Down to earth and jolly. Elsa often brought him her bakeries when she needed feed backs, because he was the bluntest man she knew. And Hiccup, Stoick's son; he was shy and timid. He was the friendliest boy she had ever met! He was probably the only boy she talked to in town, and people often mistook them as couples. Little did they know, he had a huge crush on certain someone else…

"Morning, Stoick!" Elsa smiled.

"Oy, it's Elsa! Bringing new tests for me again?" he winked. "I mean, I am kind of hungry."

"Not today, Stoick. But I do…have some carrot cake my mother and I made." She handed him a piece, and Hiccup walked in. "Morning, Hiccup, want a piece too?"

"Yes please, you arrived just on time! Hold on, I need to wash my hands." He chuckled and disappeared into the back. "I didn't eat breakfast yet because of this stupid arrow set one of these hunters asked for."

"Ey, don't talk bad about our costumers." Stoick yelled.

"I'm not!" Hiccup yelled back.

"Well, I love to stay and chat, but I'll just leave these two pieces here. Need to go see Punzel today." She said sweetly. "Bye Stoick!" then she yelled "BYE HICCUP!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Hiccup called out. He quickly grabbed a random coat and the second piece of the carrot cake, running after her.

"I need to see Punzie too today, I'm coming with you. "

"You better come back before sunset young man" Stoick said loudly, then turned to Elsa with a smile. "Bye Elsa, thanks for the cake!"

"Alright, dad." He called out. "Bye!"

She was glad Hiccup could tag along. The trail to Punzie's place from the town could be quite dark sometimes, like today. They chatted the way through, and she felt quite relieved.

"Why isn't it Elsa?" a voice called out behind her.

She sighed. Hans.

"Hello, Hans." She said pushing a smile.

"Oh I see, Hiccup is here too. I didn't see you." Hans said with a smirk.

Hiccup grunted as he chewed on the cake hard.

"So Elsa, where are you off to? If you don't mind, I can walk you to your destination." He tried to stand in between Hiccup and her.

"It's alright, Hans, really. I have Hiccup with me." She kindly declined. This was almost a routine. Hans would always try tagging along whenever Elsa went to Rapunzel's place. It seemed like one rejection wasn't good enough for him to take the hint.

"Are you sure? I can-" he insisted.

"I'm alright, don't you have some big games to go after… A tiger, a lion?" Elsa cut him off but the mentioning of 'big games' made him smile proudly.

"Yes, I'm grateful that you still remember one of my favourite hobbies. We shall part our ways. But next time, I'll be sure to walk you home!" he winked at her which made her shudder, and left.

The moment he left, Hiccup burst into hysteric laughter.

"Oh gosh, is that what you have to deal with every time you go to Punzie's?" still chuckling.

"Pretty much." She chuckled too. "But I'm used to it."

"I'd say you are too nice to him." He sighed. "If I were you, I'd punch him hard. With diamond knuckles. Right in hi-"

"Ok ok, I get your point. I'll take your advice." She laughed.

As they reached to Rapunzel's house, they saw Rapunzel sped through her door and going full speed at them. Before they could react, they were both grasped tightly in her warm hug.

"ELSA, GAH, I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE HERE. AND HICCUP, YOU ARE HERE TOO!" she squealed loudly, still hugging them both tightly.

"I brought you cake." Elsa tried to breathe.

"And I brought you the paintbrush you asked me to make." Hiccup said quickly.

Rapunzel finally let go. "Must be my lucky day! Come on in, guys!"

Hiccup and Elsa followed Rapunzel into her home. It's days like this make Elsa's life so great.

OOOOoooOOOoooOOO

After half of the day was gone, Elsa and Hiccup decided to leave. They waved goodbye to their friend, and walked back to the town center.

"Sorry, I'm not like _Hans_, I can't walk you back all the way to your cottage." Hiccup teased. "Unfortunately, this is where I'm going to leave you at."

Hiccup and Elsa stood at the trail leading to Elsa's home.

"You are not like him because you are twice more amazing." She chuckled and hugged him goodbye. "I guess, see you tomorrow…if we bake more desserts, which we probably will."

"Looking forward to eat em." Hiccup waved goodbye.

She sighed. It was a great day.

As she was daydreaming while walking toward to her home, she began to feel a bit uneasy. Even though, this forest trail wasn't exactly the brightest, but she never felt…uncomfortable. She looked around, _is it Hans again?_ She didn't see him.

She shrugged it off, maybe she's just tired. However, that feeling just got worse…Someone… or something, was definitely following her. She picked up her pace, tugging her hood. Whatever was following her was still there. Then there was a rustle in the bush to her left. She flinched and held her empty basket in front of her like a weapon.

_Oh this is so stupid. But at least it's something_. She thought.

"Who's there?" she asked bravely, even though she swore her voice came out like a squeak.

She slowly approached the bush, and with more confidence she asked again, "Who is there?"

It seemed time had stopped for her. Was this really the way she's going to die? She could hear her heartbeat pounding heavily as something walked out of the bush. She was about to throw her basket at it and made a run for it, until she saw…a wolf. You would say, to anyone this would be the most terrifying moment of their life. A vicious beast standing in front of you. But to Elsa, she felt familiar. She put the basket down ever so carefully on the ground, and bent down.

"Are you… hungry?" she questioned.

The wolf walked slowly toward her.

"Is it that you are going to eat me?" she asked dumbly. _Ok, I should have made a run for it earlier._

The wolf stopped, and tilted its head at her. It sparkled its sapphire blue eyes at her and… barked?

"Wait… You are not…" Elsa froze. It couldn't be. "…Wolfie?"

The wolf pranced happily at her, she knelt down and she let it jump into her lap. She petted it softly and laughed.

"Wolfie, I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again." Elsa felt like crying. "But why did you leave without informing me?"

It wiggled its tail fiercely and licked her cheeks.

"Awww you missed me too eh? Girl?" Elsa chuckled.

And that moment, the wolf stopped immediately. Then looked up to her.

"What's wrong, girl?" Elsa was a bit scared, why did it suddenly stop moving.

The wolf huffed, then suddenly, knocking Elsa completely off. The wolf was radiating off a blinding light, and slowly she could feel it turning bigger in her hug.

_I must be dreaming…_ Elsa was dumbfounded.

To more of her surprise, the wolf that was once in her hug, was now a man. A strong built man with silver hair probably in his twenties. He was half naked from the top which really didn't help in the case. She was speechless, and shocked and probably crazy. Her body was weak, maybe this really was a dream. She felt herself slowly falling backwards until he caught her with one hand before she could hit the ground, and he hovered over her.

"For the last forsaking time, I'm not a GIRL."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Compared to my other story, this one has a faster pace. And Elsa is a bit more open. Ok it's a bit OOC, but I still hope you guys will like it.**_

_**Leave a comment or a suggestion if you can, I'd appreciate it **_

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Disney and Dreamworks**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunion

_No way is any of this true._

Elsa kept telling herself that, but the man in front of her looked so real.

The forest air felt warmer for her. The man was still leaning over her as she was fallen aback.

Maybe it was all just a dream; she pinched herself hard, and she flinched. That pinch felt very real. Immediately, she sat up, and looked closely at him. He was pulled back by her sudden movement, but stared back at her with a sweet smile.

_Maybe, this is all just an illusion._ Elsa thought.

"Are you alright?" he said…or at least she thought he said.

Do illusions talk? Wait, he said something about not being a girl before…that made no sense. She rubbed her eyes, and looked back to him. He was still there.

Curious, she leaned closer to him, studying him. Some strands of his silver fringes fell in front of his eyes, his big blue eyes. His well-angled jaw, and overall pale face matched with his wild hair. He didn't look so bad… Seemingly, he was studying her too. Elsa felt like she was getting _too _distracted, and went back to inspecting him. She brought one hand up to his face slowly, and lightly poked him with one finger. She hoped that she wouldn't feel anything, but she did. She lightly stroked her hand on his face to check again, and this time, _he_ brought his hand up and held hers. His head lightly wavered to the touch of her hand, seemingly to enjoy the moment.

That's when it hit Elsa. _Oh lord, he's real._ Suddenly she was also aware of their current position. With her sitting in the little empty space in between his legs, and their bodies inches away from each other… _oh lord, this is weird._

She quickly withdrew her hand from him, and got up.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you need to stay far far away from me!" She yelled at the stranger, trying to hide her panicking reaction. "And don't even think about following me!"

The man sat there dumbfounded, as she quickly dashed off into the deep forest. Still trying to figure out what caused the immediate change to her mood.

"How would ye ever think this woulda worked…"A hare hopped toward beside him and shook its head, followed by a hummingbird.

"I think I scared her off." The man sighed.

"No, she's happy to see ya turn from a wolf to a man." The hare replied sarcastically.

"Now now, Aster, I think the girl quite liked him..." The humming bird said as the hare gave her a look. "Before he turned, happy?"

Then she turned to comfort the man, "Don't worry, she'll come back."

"How?" The man looked hopelessly at the hummingbird. "Little bunny is right, if I had never seen it before, I would also run away if I saw a wolf turned into a man."

"HEY I AM NOT. A BUNNY." The hare shook its paws at him. "I. am. a. hare!"

"Now is not the time to discuss this, Aster." The hummingbird sighed at the hare, then back to the man again. "I know she will, because she always walks this route when she goes outside."

"I don't think she'll do that anymore, Tooth." The man shook his head disappointedly.

"Don't worry, Jack, I'll make sure she'll see you again." Tooth, the hummingbird, chirped. "But next time, try a different approach."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Elsa was boggled, who was that man, she had never seen him before. She tried hard to think about what just happened and then she realized… _I was with wolfie…but where was sh-_ The blinding light. The wolf in her lap turning bigger. The man appeared.

_Wolfie is the man?!_

There were so many things going in Elsa's head right now, she didn't know how to explain what just happened to her. Before she knew it, she was already at the door to her house.

"Elsa, dear, you are finally back." Her mother greeted her warmly. "Want some lemon tea?"

"I'm fine…actually, sure I'd like some." She huffed.

"Elsa... Are you alright?" her mother asked with a concerned voice while handing a cup to her. "You look very flushed."

"Oh no…just…hot," she gulped down her drink. "And I think the heat got into me today…"

"Oh?"

"It's nothing mother, I don't feel quite well." She smiled apologetically. "I don't think I can join you for dinner."

"Elsa, are you sure you are alright?" her mother asked again. "Did Hans bother you again?"

_Yes but no._

"Kind of." She answered anyways.

"Oh honey, you are at your marrying age already and you are a beautiful young lady. It's not a surprise if he follows you around a lot." Her mother chuckled. "I mean, I'm not forcing you to marry him, but he is a great possible suitor."

"Thank you, mother and I know. I just don't feel anything toward him" she replied, and her mother was about to start, she continued. "And no, Hiccup and I are just friends. He has his eyes on someone else."

"Alright fine…"

"Mother I just want to stay up all cozy with you for the rest of my life, open up a bakery in the town hopefully, and bake all day." she hugged her mother gently. "I'm fine, really, but right now I just want to take a bath and sleep."

"Fine fine, go" her mother smiled. "Do you want me to boil you some more lemon tea?"

"That'd be nice." Then she went.

As she got into her bath, she thought for a while.

Who was he? She had never seen him before in her whole life, and she knew everyone in the town… _Could it be Wo- No, that's too absurd. _Maybe, it really was her mixed feeling of missing her childhood friend and exhaustion.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

The next morning, Elsa made this beautiful black forest cake she had been dying to share with the blacksmiths and her cousin.

"Be back before dark, darling." Her mother kissed her lightly on the head. "Be careful."

"Yes mother." She smiled, pulling her red hood up and waved her mother goodbye.

_Maybe I'll take a different route today. _She thought.

She really didn't want to see that man again. Yesterday really has been traumatizing for her.

Before she set her foot on the other route, she saw a beautiful humming bird flying in front of her. No, it's not just any hummingbird she had seen before…this one seem to glitter and shine under the soft sunlight. Its feather glistened and reflected like jade and emerald under the heavenly light; this bird was quite a sight. Mesmerized and captivated, Elsa followed the little creature to whereabouts. Little did she know, she was already on her old route.

_Wait a second…_

"You are back!" a voice called out ecstatically.

She really hoped it wasn't him…but it was. The man from yesterday.

She was about run away again but he already caught her hand.

"Please, I know you are scared, but at least let me explain." He said sincerely as she tried to shake his hand off of her. Feeling unease, but at least he was a wearing a jacket this time…

He pleaded with his soft eyes, "Please, just give me a moment to talk to you."

She looked at him deeply almost about to give in, then she pushed him away, "Sorry, I don't talk to strangers."

"Strangers? Elsa, we are no strangers!" the man said with a smile. "We knew each other since we were little!"

_What?_ The moment he said her name, she felt her heart drop. How did he know her name? She never told him that before.

"Are you a stalker?!" now she was mad, with a final shake, she was finally out of his grasp. "Don't come near me, I have… I may or may not have a knife or fork in here I could stab you with." Elsa threatened him as she reached in her basket. She silently cursed herself for cutting the cake before hand at home; out of all times, today had to be the day she didn't bring any kitchen utensils. Hopefully, the man wouldn't look through her.

"Just calm down, and listen. I won't come near you, but just give me a few minute to explain." The man stayed at where he was, but anyone can tell he wanted to get near her. "Please."

Elsa sighed, and gave in, but still not letting her guard down. "Alright, go."

The man smiled gleefully and started, "First of all, I am not a stalker, like I said we knew each other since we are little."

"Liar!" Elsa yelled out immediately, "I don't remember ever seeing a man like you in my life. And this is a small community, I know everyone."

"Well, I don't blame you, because when we met, I was not in this form." He chuckled.

Elsa eyed him curiously and signaled him to go on.

"I was…a wolf. I remember that day you came out to your garden. I remember that strong scent of strawberries very clearly, you came to me when I fell and begged your mom to help me." He examined her carefully when he said that; she looked a bit shocked.

"I was shot on this leg," he said while gesturing his left leg which was covered by his brown trousers, "with an arrow by one of those pesky hunters. I could've died, to be honest, but you found me and saved me.

_Oh so I was right._

"No way, you are wolfie?!" Elsa stared at him hard.

He nodded.

"Are you a werewolf then?" Elsa asked in disgust.

"NO! Why does everyone think that?" the man rustled his wild silver hair. "I'm a proud wolf spirit."

"But wolfie is a…" She lowered her guard as the man slowly approached to her. For some reason, she didn't feel like she was threatened by him anymore, but she had her eyes on him the whole time as he came toward her. He fixed his eyes deeply onto her too, and for the first time Elsa noticed… how tall he was. He had to be at least a head taller than her.

"A girl." Looking down into her eyes, he finished her sentence with a husky voice.

She blushed a little, and quickly looked away. "Well, I wouldn't know. I just assumed."

His finger lightly tipped her chin and guided her face back to his, and asked, "So I take that as you believe me then!"

She looked into his eyes again, this time she realized how familiar his gaze was, she sighed, "Yes, I do."

"Yes!" he suddenly gave her a big bear hug. Her cheek pressed tightly against his chest, with his chin resting gently on her head.

Suddenly she felt extremely embarrassed; never in her whole life has she been hugged by any boy so intimately…NOT EVEN HICCUP.

"Alright, wolfie, you can let go now," her voice muffled in his hug.

And he did, still smiling innocently at her like a child.

"Ok, I have to leave now." she said quickly, hiding her blush. "I still need to go to the town."

"Elsa, can I go to the town with you?" he asked.

"No!" she replied immediately. "No one even knows you! You are staying where you are."

"Then…Can I go to your home then?"

"What?! How is that any better?!" she looked back at him… and that was a mistake.

Jack looked down sadly, and had the most heart wrenching expression fixed onto his face. He was definitely pouting, maybe unintentionally.

Elsa sighed.

She walked back to him, involuntarily reached over, putting her hand on his head, and gently stroked it.

"I'm sorry you can't come along, how about you wait for me when I get back?" she comforted him like she was comforting a child.

His face lit up and smiled, "you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Her heart softened. He was just like a big cuddly child.

Before she could react, he gently reached over to her head, then left a soft kiss on her forehead. "Then it's a promise."

She jolted and quickly walked away.

"Bye, Elsa!" he called out to her happily. She didn't look back and walked faster.

He looked dreamily at her direction, while the hummingbird flew back to him with the hare skipping by its side.

"I'd say the girl doesn't like ye, she didn't even say goodbye." Aster, the hare, huffed.

"And _I'd_ say the girl is just shy around him." Tooth pecked the Aster's head lightly. "She had never seen Jack like this before."

The man, Jack, just sighed happily. "I'm finally friends with her again."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Sorry, guys didn't update as much as I thought I could. Finally done with my **__**exam**__**s, so here is the new chapter! Sorry if I kept you guys waiting for a while…**_

_**Thank you to those who followed and faved, I love you all so much for supporting me!**_

_**And thanks to those who left suggestions and comments, you guys are awesome!**__** Wowzers, 21 comments for two chaps, that really **__**surprised**__** me! **__**Y**__**ou guys are amazing!**_

_**Disclaimer : characters so far belong to Disney and Dreamworks. **_

_AriesCelestion119__ : haha, thank you so much! I will be sure to continue it._

_Fortiques__: thank you for your comments and kind words! I'm very glad that you enjoyed my story!_

_Acinorev17__: I'm glad you are : )_

_Lost Girl 02__ : Thank you, you are so sweet! More characters are definitely going to be added for later on…but Anna might not be a possibility (sorry), because in this story Elsa is an only child. We'll see, maybe I might add her ; )_

_mowi: haha thank you : )_

_DragonIceFury__: thank you, more coming up : )_

_Shimmer Shine: aye aye, more a comin' : )_

_RandomGirl__: yeah, I was thinking about having him full clothed but it's weird since…he transformed from a wolf right? But then again, if he was naked, that would bet too awkward. So I got caught in between, so why not both (half naked it is). Thank you! I know, I was craving for a Red Ridinghood fic but there weren't any, so I just wrote one myself instead xD_

_Anonymous Eskimo: aww thank you, here's the new chapter for you : )_

_iDevillicious__: aww you made me blush, thank you : )_

_Guest 1: Thank you, I wouldn't want to disappoint anybody just yet ; ) I hope you'll like this chap!_

_Guest 2: Thank you :3_

_Trapid: aye aye, here is the new chapter : ) sorry to keep you waitin'_

_ElsaTheSnowQueen2__ : here it is : ) thank you_

_Guest 3: oh heck yeah I will : )_

_GodzillaMan1000__: I'm sorry, dear, I was caught up with school exams so I couldn't update as much as I would want to. But here you go, the new chap!_

_Jackie: here it is, the new chap for you : )_

_Pearlness4700__: alrighty, here it is! enjoy the new chap :D_


	4. Chapter 4 - Weird Day

It really bothered Elsa. A lot. For her whole life, she had little to no intimacy with men. No warmth, no feelings, no contact. Her mother would always say it was because of the lack of father figures in her childhood. However really, she just felt there was no need. Well, except for Hiccup and Stoick of course. But even with Hiccup and Stoick, she still kept some distance with them. Even though they were friends, she was just not the type of girl who liked to be too close with people. It's normal that people needed space. Unlike Vanessa, Elsa was definitely not the type to be always so "touchy-feely" or flirtatious, desperate for men's attention… That was why, she was bothered. Only just met, for less than an hour, the man who he claimed to be Wolfie, not only hugged her tightly, but also KISSED her. Not a kiss on the lips, but it was still a kiss! How dare he? Did he not know what manners and personal space were?

_Why did __I__ even promise him __I__ will go back and find him later?_ She muttered angrily.

Still mad, and cursing under her breath she almost absent-mindedly walked past the blacksmiths.

"ELSA!" Hiccup cried out.

Snapping out of her own little world, she looked up.

"What, you didn't bring anything today?" he gleamed at her while he was leaning out of the window of the shop. "Dad is outside chopping wood. I guess without him and his big beard, people do tend to not see the shop."

Something was definitely out of place today… First Wolfie..and now Hiccup was being weird. He was happier, happier than usual. In fact, Elsa had never seen him this happy ever since Stoick had approved of him to keep the black stray cat he picked up by the road. (Stoick was very superstitious.) He named it Toothless. And recently Toothless hurt itself in the shop; Hiccup thought he was going to lose him. But luckily it was only a fracture on Toothless' tail. After that, Hiccup was noticeably grumpier. She did not expect him to recover that fast.

"What's gotten into you?" she smiled as he came out and led her into the shop.

"Well…what's gotten into _you_?" he cheerfully shot back. "You almost missed us. Don't tell me it really is because of dad and his beard…"

She giggled. She didn't know how to tell the whole story to him…Even if she did, no one, not even Hiccup, would think she was sane to tell such a tale.

"Well…I was thinking about a recipe I was trying to come up by myself. It wasn't going anywhere." She quickly lied.

"You looked pretty stressed." He said seriously. "Want my help?"

"No, don't worry about it, it will turn up" she smiled as he handed her a cup of cold water. "But someone is certainly very jolly today."

"What? Me? No!" he quickly waved her off.

"I didn't say it was you." She smirked.

He instantly blushed.

"Oh I see…Did Astr-" Elsa didn't even finish yet and Hiccup already covered her mouth.

"No!"

"No?" Elsa pulled his hand off of her face. "That doesn't look like a no. Your stupid, cheesy smile seemed to be stuck on your face for quite a while."

"Quit teasing me, she came by the shop today ok? That's all." He looked away from Elsa.

She chuckled. Hiccup had been fancying Astrid for quite a while. Ever since the day she first went to his shop for a repair on her sword, he couldn't get over the flusters he got. A girl who looked good in armors and could fight better than half of the boys in town, she was quite special.

"And…? I know there's more to that." She teasingly poked him.

He tried his best to look calm and then he grabbed her by the shoulder excitedly. "And then she complimented on the way I did her sword! Apparently, I did a 'marvelous job' on it. Her words not mine."

"Ahhh," she raised her tone. "Then did you tell her, she looked 'marvelous' today?"

He tensed up then sighed. "Didn't get the chance to…"

"Hiccup…" Elsa patted him lightly. "If you are not even going to try sparking up a nice conversation with her, how would she ever know? Don't know about you but, my mother is already warning me about suitors…You don't want her to end up-"

"Alright alright, stop nagging." He laughed awkwardly. "I'll try. Let's not talk about that anymore. So what did you bring me today?"

"You? I was just passing by." She joked and opened up her basket. "Black Forest Cake."

"Perfect. I'm starving." He was drooling.

Elsa took out a few slices, and warned him "Don't eat it all, some are for the rest of you guys and Stoick. You'll get a stomach ache like last time for trying to shove down a whole fruit cake during Christmas… That was not a good time."

He glared at her but was already digging in to the cake. She saw Toothless peaking by the inner doorway of the shop, and she extended her arms as it ran into her arms.

"Toothless, buddy what are you doing here?" she petted the little black cat. "Hiccup, I thought you didn't want him to wander around in the shop."

"Yuh huh." He muffled as he was chomping down the cake.

"Changed your mind?"

"Well, I can't really lock him up. He is a fighter, I tell you." He smiled coyly. "The only reason you didn't see him these days was not only because I locked him in my room… He escaped from it and wandered outside. Lord knows how he opened the window."

She chuckled and softly ran her fingers through Toothless' soft fur.

"I'd rather him wander in here than outside…" Hiccup suddenly stopped eating and leaned close to Elsa, whispering, "I heard there are a few beasts that are roaming near the town."

Shocked, she asked, "What do you mean?"

There haven't been a lot of animals around the town. It would be sad to say, with Hans' little hobby of hunting, many of them are probably decorating his mansion. Many people don't tend to worry because of that.

"Wolves, bears and large cats that could bite your head off and such." He replied with a smirk. "it's just a rumor, but something inside of me is telling me that you should start accepting Hans' little date strolls."

She glared at him, putting Toothless lightly on the ground.

"I'm leaving."

"I was just kidding," he called after her as she took her basket and headed toward the entrance door.

"Apology not accepted," Elsa smiled. "I need to see Punzie anyways, I'll see you guys."

Just like that she pranced off.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Everything about today, was off. For once, Hans didn't come and bother Elsa as she went to Rapunzel's cottage. It wasn't a bad thing though, because Elsa was starting to run out of things to tell Hans to seriously back off.

_Well, good thing he isn__'__t here._

She reached to Rapunzel's door and knocked. After knocking it twice, the door was already opened, and immediately Elsa was greeted with a warm smile.

"Elsa, I'll never get tired of you." Rapunzel pulled Elsa in.

"We are cousins. You are stuck with me even if you do get tired." She laughed.

Pascal, Rapunzel's pet chameleon, ran down from her shoulder and leaped on to Elsa, clutching the fabric of her hood in front of her chest. She was used to Pascal's greeting. To be honest, the first time when he did it when she was much younger, really scared Elsa off quite a bit.

"Hello there, Pascal." She lightly tickled the chameleon's head. "I brought food for you and Punzie."

Pascal eyes widened with excitement and crawled to her shoulder. Rapunzel laughed lightly and took Elsa's basket, taking out the slices of cakes and little bits of berries Elsa picked along her way. Elsa warily watched her cousin, and her mind wandering off about Wolfie again. The whole point of Wolfie being a man just made no sense. How was that physically possible? And Hiccup said something about beasts roaming around town, could that be about Wolfie?

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Rapunzel noticed her cousin was lost somewhere else.

Elsa looked up and slowly said to Rapunzel.

"Punzie…what if, what if Pascal wasn't a chameleon?"

Pascal in the middle of chomping a berry, snapped its head to Elsa's direction, looking confused.

"Uhm… There's no way he could be a lizard…even if a lot people thought so." Rapunzel answered with a chuckle. "That question was really out of nowhere."

"I know, I know. But what I meant was…what if Pascal…was a human?" Elsa asked.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and exchanged strange looks with Pascal. Elsa had an unexplainable concerned expression fixed on her face, genuinely was looking for an answer. Strange as it sounded, Rapunzel didn't say anything back just yet. Without another word, she went up to Elsa and brought a hand upon her cousin's forehead.

"You don't feel sick." Rapunzel frowned. Then she tilted Elsa's head left to right. "And you don't look sick. This is weird, usually, I'm the crazy one."

Elsa sighed. "It's nothing."

Rapunzel simply stared at her.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "It is not like you to ask about fantasy things. Dragons, changelings, fairies and… whatever you just asked. And I thought you were more of a logic type of person."

"Yes yes, I must've hit my head. Gone mad." Elsa said with a hint of frustration. "Today has been off, I'm not gonna lie. I mean Hiccup is all creepily cheery.."

"Astrid?" Rapunzel interrupted.

"Yes. And then once in a life time, Hans wasn't there to bother me. Not that I mind." Elsa wanted to add on the Wolfie part but decided not to. "I think I might be still sleeping."

Rapunzel was worried that Elsa might have overworked herself. Never in her life had she known Elsa to be the person to ask such a ridiculous question, and be serious about it. And now she just seemed stressed out, and a bit…out of place. A little plan to loosen her up hatched in her mind. Without a beat she left a hard pinch Elsa on the shoulder. Elsa winced then glared at her cousin.

"What? You said you might be sleeping, I'm just proving to you that you are not dreaming." Rapunzel said smugly.

Elsa normally would let Rapunzel go with her teasing, but she had a wicked smirk on her face. A wicked, challenging smirk, almost as if teasing her for a fight. One thing you should know about Elsa was that…she did not like to be challenged to.

"You're right, let me check too. The real Rapunzel _loves_ my cakes. Let's see if you do too." Elsa smirked as she picked up a fork set on Rapunzel's table, stabbing it into one slice of her cake and shoved a big chunk into Rapunzel's mouth. Unexpectedly been fed to, Rapunzel almost choked.

Rapunzel frowned, and out of adrenaline, took a huge chunk of cake and threw it at Elsa's direction. She really didn't expect it to hit her… Especially on her face. There was a silence. Elsa gasped, and even Pascal dropped his jaw on the table.

"I did not spend hours on this cake for you to start a food fight. Rapunzel, you are gonna eat every last piece of my cake…except maybe leave two pieces for Aunt Vivian and Uncle Jared…But you are gonna eat every last piece, even if you choke on them and die."

_Uh Oh._

The last thing Rapunzel remembered was Elsa trying to pry her mouth open and feeding her mouthfuls of chocolate cake down her throat. There were struggles and a yelp here and there. The cottage rang with the laughter of the two girls. Rapunzel was really good at loosening up people, driving their crazy out; that was one reason why Elsa loved her so much. Soon, she had almost completely forgotten about Wolfie.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Elsa giggled all the way home. Just the mental images of Rapunzel's puffed up cheeks and flaring green eyes, trying to muffle out a word or two with chocolate icing smeared around her mouth was hilarious. Sweet sweet revenge for throwing her own cake into her face. The forest air was clean. Sunlight escaped the leaves of the heavy forest. Birds were singing. She was in a good mood.

"You came back." A deep voice called out behind her.

She paused. _Right. Him. _

"I guess I did." She slowly turned to him.

"I almost thought you woul-" he said sheepishly then stopped and stared at her.

Elsa stared at him back, curiously. "What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, instead the corner of his mouth rose, turning into a mischievous grin. He looked away while still holding his crooked smile, cheeks softly tinted as if he was trying to hold back his laugh. "You've got…a little something on your cheeks and nose."

That Rapunzel! Elsa remembered cleaning her face after their little fight. And she remembered asking Rapunzel if there was anything left on her face. She clearly remembered her saying "No, of course not."

_That evil witch._ Elsa cursed under her breath and felt her cheeks warming up.

She quickly took out her handkerchief and wiped away the sticky contents off of her face.

"That wasn't funny. In case you were wondering, it was black forest cake, ok?" She muttered and looking away from the man.

He shook his head with a smile. "You still have a little bit there, on your cheek."

"Where?" she asked as she aggressively wiped her cheek with her handkerchief.

"Let me get that for you," before she could even protest, he slightly lowered his back, rested his hand on her face and delicately caressed her cheek with his thumb. His warm hand sent light fuzz, almost like electricity through her the moment he touched her. It was a strange sensation that left Elsa frozen. She wanted to waft his hand away but he shook his head lightly telling her it was alright. It seemed like forever, she almost felt that he did it on purpose because they were standing there for so long. It must've been funny because he didn't stop smiling and staring teasingly at her the entire time his finger stroked her cheek.

"There, all gone." He nodded and licked his thumb that just left her face.

Her eyes widened and she wrinkled her nose. "Why did you do that?!"

"What?" he asked innocently, still licking his thumb.

"That!" she pointed at his hand, then turned. "First you touched me without telling me, and now you…you licked…you…"

He muffled a laugh. He couldn't help but to think that Elsa was very adorable when she was lost at her own words, stuttering to find what to say. It was cute when her baby blue eyes darted everywhere but at his direction, and her cheeks lightly coloured with hue of the dawn.

"You said it was cake." He simply said. "And also us wolves learn things through senses like taste."

"Stop that…" she said. "Wolfie you got to know.."

"My name is Jack," he added with a smile.

"Ok fine, Jack. Jack, you have to understand…We are…kind of different." Elsa explained. "Whatever you are, I don't do things you do regularly. Neither do people I know of. We don't touch, or hug or kiss someone just like that. It… it takes time."

Jack looked curiously at her, "But we used to do that all the time. You never complained."

Elsa blushed. "Ok that was a different time. I didn't know you were like this" she gestured his whole body. "And I was a kid, these things didn't matter as much back then."

Jack's face drooped a little in disappointment, "Does that mean I can't stay close to you at all?"

Elsa sighed. "No, of course not… But what I meant was that, you need to restrict on some of your action around people… Like me. No hugging, no kissing, no more face touching. Ok?"

Still a bit down, but he gave off a tiny smile. "I'll try, but that means…we're still friends right?" He looked genuine.

"I guess so," she smiled weakly. "Anyway, I need to get home, soon… So, I will be going. See you, Jack."

His eyes sparkled when she said his name, and he twisted his lips into a toothy grin. "Bye, Elsa."

Elsa gave him a light wave before she turned to walk away. She didn't notice this but, her face was fixed with the same grin Hiccup had on today.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Hello, hi hi, I am sorry guys. Had a lot of things going on in my life for these few months. Didn**__**'**__**t have time to update, you guys must**__**'**__**ve lost your faith on this fic. SO here**__**'**__**s the new chap. And man am **__**I**__** happy to see all of your responses, I**__**'**__**m glad you all enjoyed it!**_

_**I**__**'**__**d like to say thank you to those who faved and followed. You guys are great **___

_**Feel free to leave a comment if you have any suggestions or just want to comment**__**…**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don**__**'**__**t own any of these characters, nope nope.**_

_Lostblueheart 16__: Haha, I__'__m glad you did. I thought a few people might think he would be__…_

_KAMIKAKES__: aww thank you _

_Pearlness4700__: thank you thank you, __I'__ll try make their relationship interesting!_

_TheMashedUpSisters__: hey! Great __you made an __account__, it__'__s easier isn__'__t it? Here__'__s the new chap for ya!_

_xXSymmetryXx__: yesyesyesyesyesyes, yes __I__ will __ sorry __I__ kept you waiting._

_ForeverSnow101__: awwwwww you are too kind! __T__hank you _

_Loller__: it updates__…__now. Sorry if __I__ kept you waiting :P _

_ElsaTheSnowQueen2__: haha __I__ know! A random man, what__'__s with that?!_

_: haha indeed _

_Guest__ 1: __thank__ you!_

_Guest 2: I am glad a lot of you think so!_

_Trapid__: hehe, thank you! Sorry it took a while, here it is, the new update!_

_dolphin 22__: thank you, here it is!_

_Mybookfantasies__: haha, thank you! Sorry had you waiting, here it is, the new chap! I hope it__'__s just as good as the last one!_

_beatrixparilla__: awwww thank you! I__'__ll take your suggestion, sorry my chaps are usually quite short because __I__ do it between school. I hope this one is longer? If __it isn'__t__…I__ tried, __I'__ll make the next one longer__…I__ hope._

_DragonIceFury__: aww thank you __I__ will!_

_Jackie__: glad you did! A lot of people who are not exposed to wilderness and fairy tale beings tend to dislike werewolves. Legend says they hunt down humans, so that__'__s where Elsa__'__s disgust came from._

_L.M.H Shimmer Shine__: thank you, __I__ will! _

_Guest__ 3: here it is _


End file.
